Crimson and Blood
by YukiTakuniKitsune
Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Claming she will always be his Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love? Warning AC!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Claming she will always be his Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

Prologue

Eva watched in horror as Sephiroth cold heartedly murdered her sister. Fueled by rage and sadness she charged screaming to strike him not caring if she lived or died what ever the out come she just wanted him to feel her pain. Sephiroth struck before she laid a hand on him making her fly backwards and slam into a wall hitting her head with a loud crack . He glided towards her like a cloud of death and caressed her cheek. She could barley focus on the man in front of her due to the force of the impact. A tear slid down her face as he smiled wickedly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up. "Never forget this I never let go of what is mine." he hissed as he pulled her closer. His words were followed by a sharp pain in Eva's stomach as Sephiroth plunged his sword into her abdomen. Eva screamed in pain as he held her tighter harshly shoving the sword deeper into her and kissing her lightly on the cheek "Now you will know true suffering!". He yanked the sword rigidly from her body causing Eva to cry out in pain. He watched in satisfaction as she fell limply to the ground. Eva looked at her sister already dead as tears poured from her eyes. "I'm so sorry... so sorry that I broke my promise to always protect you Aeris..." she whispered in her last staggered breath. Eva felt her body go numb as she faded out of consciousness and drifted into a dark abyss. Sephiroth laughed wickedly as he watched her die. "Now you will always be mine!". These words rang through her head as her life ended and carried on through to the after life to haunt her for all eternity.

- - -  
Chapter 1

Eva woke from her nightmare covered in sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body shook racked with tears as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her friends pounded on the door begging her to let them in. She could hear the fear in their voices. She wanted to tell them she was alright, she wanted to open the door but her body wouldn't move, she tried to speak but nothing came out. A low deep voice ordered her friends to move. A gun was fired before the door flew open and her friends rushed in horror written all over their face. "Eva are you alright?" asked Yuffie. "We herd you screaming" said Tifa. None of the words they spoke reached her. Eva was in shock, never in her life had she ever so scared and that was just a dream. A crimson figure floated her way and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump followed by the rest of the crew. Cloud sat next to her on the bed "What happened?" she didn't answer him her eyes wide as she stared off into an unknown world. Vincent's deep voice asked the same question breaking through the shock. Her head snapped towards him her blood red eyes wide with shock and fear. " I had a nightmare" he looked at her confused. " What? Is that all? We thought you were being murdered up here the way you were carrying on!" retorted Cid. Tifa punched Cid in the back of the head and hissed "Shut up you drunken foulmouthed fool!". Vincent controlled the urge to pull his gun from his belt and shoot his head off. Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore she busted out laughing "How can you, the not afraid of anything Eva, be afraid of a dream!". Everyone but cid, who was rubbing the knot on the back of his head, shot her a glance that made her stop breathing. Now Vincent's focus on control was fading as anger welled up inside of him. Calming himself Vincent asked her another question. It seemed he was the only one who could get her to talk. "What was it about?" he said as calmly as possible.

- - -  
When Eva had finished telling her story Tifa walked over to her and hugged her" How horrible" the only words that came to her mind. Cloud looked at Eva astonished, he could still see the terror and a hint of rage in her eyes 'the same as that day' he thought to himself. Vincent's voice broke through her trembles "Are you afraid of him?" Eva shook her head no but he could tell she was lying . Her eyes gave it all away the terror, fear, and agony. Yuffie walked up to her and coyly said "I'm sorry I laughed..." "It's alright" Eva muttered. Cid feeling equally as horrible apologized. Eva convinced her friends that she was fine and made them leave. Before leaving Vincent and Cloud stopped and told her they knew she was not fine not even alright they could see it in her eyes. Eva looked at them ashamed and nodded her head yes "I'll be alright I promise. Now can I please get some sleep?". They nodded yes and left. The rest of the night she cried silently remembering the promise she broke to Aeris wishing it could have been her and not her sister. But remembering more so the look on the face of the man she once loved and how happy he looked killing her sister. She would never forget it and it would haunt her drams for the rest of her life. Eva did not sleep for a week after that night. The final words of her dream still rang clear in her head making her tremble because she knew they were true.

To be continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Two

Eva woke up to the sun shining and the smell of Tifa cooking breakfast. She got up and sat on the side of her bed for a moment to wake up fully. Standing up she walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to heat up she set out her clothes and rummaged through her drawers for the necklace that Aeris had given her for her birthday one year. Finding it she sat it on the bed next to the clothes. Walking back into the bathroom she got into the shower. The hot water beat against her skin calming her, she was exhausted she had gotten so little sleep in the past week it was painful. She thought of how worried her friends had been about her especially Vincent. He seemed the most distraught by her dream and she couldn't figure out why, but she didn't care. It made her happy to think of how much they cared for her. She turned of the water reluctantly and stepped out of the shower. " Why is the floor always so damned cold!" she thought as she practically skipped to the mirror. She wrapped a towel around her delf and wiped the steam off the mirror. Looking up she saw Vincent sitting on her bed facing the bedroom door looking very confused at Aeris's necklace which he held in his hand.  
"Vincent!" she breathed embarrassed by wearing just a towel. "What are you doing here?" "Checking on you" There was a pause as he looked at his hand again "Whats this?". Eva gave out an exasperated sigh "It's a necklace that Aeris gave me for my birthday why?" " No reason just wanted to know.". Eva fumed "... You thought I stole it didn't you!". Shocked Vincent hurriedly stammered " No, no not at all im sorry if it seemed that way I was just checking on you are you alright?" Eva's temper died when he asked the question " Fine now out I have to get dressed!"  
Vincent stood up reluctantly, not wanting to leave because he knew she was lying due to the way she reacted about the necklace, but being scared to stay much longer he left the room. Eva dressed her self in her normal red top, black leather skirt, and boots. Eva was about 5' 9" with blood red eyes, and long raven black hair thin with a well endowed chest and very nice curves. To put it simply she was beautiful. Eva was also strong very strong, a former 1st class solider, she was a trained killer almost unbeatable. Thats how she met 'him'. Eva worked with Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack at the reactor in Clouds home town. Sephiroth and Eva had been in love but when he lost his mind he no longer cared for her, he broke her heart. After the incident at the reactor Eva became a free agent working for anyone who would pay her even the Turks. Eva joined the crew after all the other members. It was later found that Eva was Aeris 's sister and that they had gotten separated on the train that Aeris was found on when she was a child. She assisted in the defeat of Sephiroth. After Sephiroth was defeated Eva assisted Cloud and Tifa in their delivery service until Sephiroth 's unfortunate return where she happily helped kick the crap out the remnants! Eva walked down stairs, sat at the table, and ate in silence. Vincent was still under the impression that Eva was mad at him so he decided not to speak to her. The day went on normally she delivered a few packages and did some errands for Tifa. The rest of the week went normally as well. Much to Eva's horror that would end all too soon.

- - -  
On Saturday Eva was returning from a run she had done for Tifa to Nibelheim when her bike broke down. She got off the bike swearing and cussing up a storm. "Dammit Reno I just got this thing fixed last month cost a shit load too!" she yelled as she kicked the bike to the ground. " Piece of shit bike!" Eva turned and stomped off still swearing under her breath. " I am so gonna kick Reno's ass he said the damned thing would never break down again! What a fool I am to believe a Turk , hmpf serves me right I guess." Eva pulled out her phone and called Tifa and told her to send someone to pick her up. She walked back over to the bike and sat down. Still pissed she thought of all the ways she would torture Reno for lying to her. A cold wind kicked up making her shiver. "I sure hope some gets here fast I don't wanna freeze to death by this stupid ass piece of shit!" A bright light flashed in the distance a storm was moving in. " GREAT can things get any worse?" Eva thought out loud. It was dark now she looked up as the moon shown through a break in the clouds making her smile. She never really knew why but the full moon always made her happy it was just so beautiful. The wind kicked up again she shivered in silence as a cloud passed over the moon making her frown. When it had passed there was a tall shadow stretching from behind her. "Bout damned time you showed up!" she scuffed "You were waiting on me?" a dark voice asked. Eva 's blood froze in her veins as she turned around slowly and stifled a scream. " Hello my dear, did you enjoy the message I sent you?"

to be continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Three

Eva hit the ground with a loud sick thud as Sephiroth dealt her another fatal blow. ' How could this be possible he's dead!' She thought over and over again. She stood and hissed at the sharp pain in her left leg. Pushing it to the back of her mind she charged at him pulling a gun from her side and shooting at him. He deflected the bullet and ran to her with god like speed. Grabbing the hand with the gun he used his free hand to grab her chin and pull her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and Eva shuddered she felt he was looking into her soul. " Ahhh even more beautiful scared than you are angry." A wicked smile spread across his lips as he leaned in and kissed her harshly bruising her lips, She fought him off " Don't you enjoy my kisses?" he asked " I NEVER DID!" she yelled in reply. " Don't lie to me, you used to love them as much as you loved it when I held you and caressed your body." His smile becoming more and more lustful by the minute. He walked back to her and caressed her body. " But you loved nothing more than when I gave you pleasure beyond anything you had ever felt before. You loved the feel of me inside you and all around you." He stroked her cheek making her breath come in quick gasps as memories flooded back to her making her body tingle in places that hadn't tingled in a long time. " Ah! You remember don't you what it was like when I took you and ravished your body with pleasure." He brushed his lips across her cheek and dragged her earlobe through his teeth. Eva flinched at his contact. He pressed on kissing her lips with fiery passion heating her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling but when she realized what she was doing she pushed him back and gasped wrenching her way out of his grip. Jumping backwards she screamed "STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her words were followed by a gun shot and the sound of two swords crashing together. Eva felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped reaching for the gun at her side. " Its alright its just me" said Vincent in a low voice. " What was that why did you... are you alright?" he asked " NO please don't make me answer that" Eva sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Vincent looked at Sephiroth with disgust. " It will be alright you just wait here." he left Eva and went to help Cloud. Cloud rushed Sephiroth while Vincent showered him with bullets. Eva joined in casting her strongest black magic on him. Cloud unleashed a limit break and hit Sephiroth directly. In the dust of Clouds attack Sephiroth attacked him from behind knocking him unconscious. Vincent looked at Eva and told her to get away she nodded and ran as fast as she could. Vincent unleashed his most powerful limit break Chaos and began to fight Sephiroth by hand. Eva watched in horror she knew he had no control over Chaos. Sephiroth hurled Chaos to the ground knocking him back into Vincent form. Eva rushed over to his side and was relieved to see he was still conscious. She helped him to his feet and the both stared at Sephiroth. He turned to Eva and said " Don't forget I never let go of what is mine!" He laughed horribly as he disappeared into the darkness. Eva Fell to her knees and sobbed. She cried out in pain and looked at her left leg remembering the sick sound it had made when she had been thrown to the ground and realized it was broken. All the pain that she had pushed to the back of her mind hit her hard and she blacked out. Vincent picked her up and kicked Cloud waking him " Come on we have to get her back she needs help" Cloud nodded and they returned to the bar. Naki sat on the steps waiting for them curiosity flickered in his eyes. Vincent and Cloud agreed that it was safe to tell him but no one else not yet. They didn't want to trouble their friends. They walked into the bar and Tifa rushed Eva to her room and began tending to her wounds. Naki sat and listened intently to what they had to say and agreed that it was best not to tell the others. " Not just yet ... they need time to rest for I fear the next battle with him will be the hardest yet" Naki quietly stated. They all nodded in agreement and went to bed.

Eva woke in her bed praying it was just a dream but when she tried to sit up her body ached and her leg throbbed making her nauseous. She fell back and sobbed silently " How ... this can't be happening he is supposed to be dead ... No I won't believe it!". Yuffie walked into her room " You're awake!" she gasped in surprise. She ran into the hall and yelled down stairs " Hey everyone she's awake!". Eva heard a stampede of feet run up the stairs. Her friends rushed into her room and smiled at her all but Cloud and Vincent. Tifa rushed over to her and hugged her. Eva gasped and winced in pain. Tifa jumped back and hurriedly stammered " I... I'm sorry!". " Its alright how long have I been out?" Eva asked pushing the feeling of vomiting to the farthest corner of her mind. Tifa looked at her friends and back to Eva. "Umm... almost a month now it seems...". " WHAT!" Eva yelled causing her head to throb and the room to spin. " You may not have realized it but you were hurt very badly and your body was in shock.."Tifa replied. Eva put her hand to her head to stop the spinning. Her eyes shot open "RINO, where is he I'm gonna kick his ass!" her friends looked at her confusion and worry in their eyes. "Wha.. What?" Tifa asked checking to see if Eva had a fever. Eva pushed Tifas hand away " He promised my bike would never break down again its all his fault I was a sitting duck!". Vincent , Cloud and Naki looked at her with warning eyes. Eva immediately understood they had decided not to tell their friends about Sephiroth but had more than likely lied about what had happened. She groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed. Vincent and Naki told everyone that she needed more rest and Cloud shut the door and sat in a chair while Vincent walked to her side. Naki jumped on the bed making pain shoot throughout her body. " I have half the mind to kick the shit out of you for that!" she hissed. " My apologies" he said as he bowed his head. He looked into her eyes " So what do you suppose we do he will keep coming back for you and you know it" He said bluntly. " I know ..." Eva sighed. " I don't know what to do I just don't know" Eva looked at Vincent " Umm how much had you heard before you helped me?" Vincent looked at Cloud and them back to her with an evil smile " All of it..". " OHHHH you're horrible!" she groaned as she threw a pillow at him. They all laughed at her " we promise we'll keep it a secret... are you really alright?" Vincent asked. " I hope so..." Eva sighed as she drifted to sleep.

to be continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Four

"Eva...Eva...Eva...". Eva woke from her dream to find Sephiroth sitting in the chair next to her bed. He walked over to her and kissed her making her head spin and she winced in pain as he caressed her body. He ran his hands over her chest and down her hips making her shudder. She was horrified she had no energy to fight him off he had her right where he wanted her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He cast sleep on her, picked her up and jumped out her window. Naki woke to the sound of feet hitting the ground outside. Vincent had given him the job of guarding her door until she had fully healed. He burst through her door to find her bed empty and her curtains flowing win the wind. He turned on his heal and rushed to Vincents room. " She's gone!" Vincent shot out of bed and went to get Cloud. " Can you find her Naki?" Cloud asked. Naki nodded yes.

When Eva woke she was in the basement of the Shinra mansion. She shivered and realized her clothes had been removed and her hand and feet had been bound. She desperately searched for her clothes spotting them in a corner she tried to stand but fell back with a painful thud. " Ahhh your awake good." said a voice from the corner of the room as two mako blue eyes shone in the darkness. Eva frantically tried to free her self but failed. " I wont hurt you I promise." he reassured her. " Am I supposed to believe you well fat chance dumb ass!" she exclaimed. Sephiroth walked over to her cupped her chin and kissed her. He gently caressed her breasts and nipped at her neck. Eva let a small groan escape her lips. He planted soft kisses on her neck and collar bone drifting lower he took one of her peaks in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Another groan escaped he lips as her body shuddered in pleasure. He gently unbound her feet and hands and kissed her again. He brushed her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She obliged, his tongue skated past her lips and explored her mouth and beckoned she do the same. Eva closed her eyes as memories of him driving her over the edge flooded back to her. He nipped at her neck and dragged her earlobe through his teeth making her moan. He kissed down her body until he reached her legs rubbing her warmth with the pad of his thumb he kissed her again. She groaned and bucked under his hold. She could feel the faint pleasure of a climax tingling in her spine. She moaned as he inserted two fingers into her heat and began to thrust. Eva met him at every thrust and moaned with each one. Sephiroth leaned forward and bit her neck just hard enough to drive her over the edge she groaned his name as waves of pleasure washed over her. Sephiroth removed his fingers and let her enjoy her climax. He stood and turned as a bullet skated past his arm. Naki burst through the door and stopped and stared at Eva who was frantically trying to cover herself up. Vincent and Cloud blushed at the sight they saw. Seeing that she was failing at covering herself up Vincent took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. " What exactly did he do to you?" he asked. Evas passion rosy cheeks became darker as she looked down and mumbled "please don't ask me that.." Eva looked up at him and her jaw hit the floor Vincent was beautiful no not juts beautiful gorgeous. He nodded her way " are you alright?' he asked. " I'll be fine just kill him please if you would be so kind... and Vincent you really got to find a new question to ask me every time you see me." She said playfully. Vincent smiled at her and nodded " It would seem so...". " Vincent stop flirting and help us!" Cloud yelled. Naki had already unleashed two limit breaks on him and Cloud was casting magic and unleashing limit breaks as fast as he could Vincent joined in showering him with magic laden bullets. Eva summed up all the magic she could in her body and unleashed ultima. " It temporally stunned him lets get out of here while we still can!" Eva yelled at them. Vincent grabbed her clothes out of the corner and shoved them into her arms. " Here put these on before you give cloud a nosebleed." She giggled and handed him his cloak . He held the cloak up as a curtain for her. Her giggle shocked him it was beautifully cute. She finished getting dressed and thanked Vincent. Cloud hopped into the drivers seat of his truck and Naki in the passengers seat. Vincent sat in the back . Eva climbed into the back but before she could sit down Cloud sped off. Eva gasped stumbling into Vincents lap. Blushing widely she apologized. Vincent was happy his cloak covered most of his face because it was hiding his equally wild blush. Eva looked at Vincents face and gasped he had been hurt badly. She touched the deep gash on his face and he winced. "Oh I'm sorry" she said quietly. " Its alright" he replied. Eva moved closer to inspect the gash. Vincent could smell her breath it smelled so sweet. He was so caught up in her smell that he did not realize how close she was. When he snapped back to the normal world he realized that she was no more than three inches from his face looking worriedly at the wound. Eva healed his wound and smiled " All better" she giggled. " Thank you" he replied. They were talking in breathed whispers. Their eyes locked Eva felt he could see into her soul so she quickly looked away. Vincent caught a glimpse of blood on her neck. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the side to get a better look. Shock washed over his face. Vincent saw the perfect outline of teeth on her neck. Sephiroth had bitten her?. He touched the wound " Did it hurt?" he asked. Eva shook her head no and blushed. " why did he..." Vincents voice trailed off as he saw her face get redder. He understood what had happened and dropper the subject. Naki Looked in the rear view mirror and chuckled " Hey Cloud looks like they're having fun" Cloud looked in the mirror and shock shone in his eyes he turned back to driving and slammed on the breaks. Eva went crashing into Vincents chest making him gasp for air. " What the hell was that?" they asked in unison. " umm hehehe... I almost hit the bar where here." Cloud said as he scratched his head. They climbed out of the truck and walked up the stairs to the bar Tifa came out looking very pissed at a certain blond. " Cloud whats going on where have you been tell me I know you lied about Evas crash so fess up." Cloud looked at Eva then Vincent and Naki. Eva stepped forward " you might want to sit down it's a long story" Tifa followed Eva into the bar and listened as she explained everything.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Five

When Eva had finished telling Tifa the truth she put her head in her hand. "I can't believe it.." she sighed. Tifa looked at Eva " He's back for you... Eva do you know what he wants with you... Eva... Eva .. Eva!" "Hu... What?" Eva said as she snapped out of lala land " Do you know what he wants with you?" Tifa asked again. Eva shook her head no " Sadly I have no clue what that bastard wants." Tifa looked at Eva and then to the floor " Has he ... umm hurt you in any way?". Eva looked away from her and to the nearest object making it the most interesting thing in the world and didn't answer the question. "Eva answer the question please" Tifa begged. Eva looked her in the eye "Yes" she said bluntly. Tifas eyes went wide with shock " What when". Eva looked at the clock on the wall and then back to Tifa " About an hour or so ago" she said in a monolog tone. Tifa looked at Cloud "she can't be left alone she must be guarded. " WHAT NO!" Eva yelled as she stood and slammed her fists down on the table. Tifa turned to her " Calm down Eva please this is for your own good." Tifa said trying to make it sound better than it was. "I'll take the night shift!" Cloud piped up. Eva looked at him doubtingly " No offence but I think I would feel safer if Vincent or Naki had the night shift" . "I'll guard your door." Naki said haply. Tifa turned to Vincent " That leaves you with the night shift do you think you can handle it?" She asked him. " I don't sleep much anyway so yea I can handle it" He said in typical Vincent tone. Eva couldn't stand it she had to be guarded like some kid. She cursed Sephiroth under her breath. " Well who ever has the shift now take me to Reno ASAP!" Tifa giggled "How about we all take you 'cause I think we don't want to miss this." " fine whatever just get me there now"

They arrived at Renos and Eva pounded on the door. " Who the hell is it!" Reno asked agitated. " Me, now open this door before I open it for you!" Eva yelled back. Reno could tell she was pissed . He started to open the door slowly but that was to slow for Eva she slammed the door open and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "What the hell do you think you're doing lying to me hu!" she hissed at him. " I.. I have no idea what your talking about." Reno Stammered

" My bike of course it broke down about a month and a half ago and all because of that a lot of messed up shit has happened to me!" Eva said angrily. " It...it did" he choked. " Yep broke down plain and simple" Eva Said as she threw him to the ground. Reno scooted backwards until he hit his couch. Eva crouched in front of him and hissed " I want a NEW bike built from the ground up the way I want it AND im gonna watch you do it to make sure you DON'T SCREW UP AGAIN got it?". " Yes" Reno squeaked . " I'll be here tomorrow at eight o-clock in the morning okay?" The Groups shoulders shook with laughter as Reno stared terrified at Eva and she looked at him as if she would kill him. Eva was there every day for the next month watching her bike be built.

Eva looked at her new bike triumphantly and gave Reno a kiss on the cheek. " Now then thats much better thanks." Reno blushing fifteen different shades of red and pink nodded .She sat down on the bike and started it. The purr of the engine made her heart skip a beat. She smiled at Reno who gave a sigh of relief . Eva sped out of the shop wanting to do nothing more than break the sound barrier on her bike. Eva slowed as she came to the entrance of The Forgotten City she came to the lake and got off of her bike. The last time she had been here it wasn't exactly what she called peaceful. She sat next to the lake and listened to the sound of the wind for a while. " I don't know if you can hear me or not but... I.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.."she said. _" what f...What For?"_ came a voice on the wind. "Aeris... is that you?" Eva asked hoping she was not going insane. _" ye...Yes" _Eva almost cried with joy._ " what are you so.._._What Are You Sorry For?" _She asked again. Eva looked down " I'm sorry I broke my promise.". _" what pro... What Promise?"_ Aeris questioned. " The promise to always protect you." she said painfully._ " don't b...Don't Be"_. " What why not" Eva asked _"because I forgave... Because I Forgave You Long Ago" "long before...Long Before I Died"._ Tears streamed down Evas face " Oh Aeris I miss you so many thing have happened I don't know what to do anymore! I need your help" Eva sobbed. _"I kn...I Know" " I know all about him and everything that ha...I Know All About Him And Everything That Has Happened" "don't worry everything...Don't Worry Everything Will Be Alright" "go home your friends are...Go Home Your Friends Are Worried About You_" _" I love..I Love You Eva". _Eva wiped the tears from her eyes and got back on her bike. " Good bye Aeris I'll be back I promise!" She said haply. _" good by...Good Bye" " I'll be wai...I'll Be Waiting"_ And with that Eva rode off to the bar.

Her friends gawked at her bike. It was absolutely the most amazing thing they had ever seen she turned off the bike and wheeled it to the side of the bar. She walked up stairs. Cloud was in her room on his shift. " Cloud if you so much as glance at the bathroom I'll castrate you got it?" she growled. He nodded and quickly turned his chair around. Eva stepped into the steaming shower and sighed it was so relaxing. Eva sighed as the last of the hot water ran to cold and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and skipped across the cold floor. "Eyes shut Cloud?" she asked. "Yea" he replied. Eva got dressed and walked over to the window next to him " Does she ever talk to you?" she asked as she stared out the window. He looked at her and smiled "Yes". He stood walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder " She... She talks to me often." Eva turned to him eyes wide with shock " What?". "You went to the Forgotten City I presume." he asked her now staring out the window. She looked at him "Yes... Cloud?..." . He looked at her his blue eyes shining "Hn". She turned away from him quickly. "Why did you look away?" Cloud asked sounding almost hurt. " Your eyes... they look too much like his..I'm sorry" she said quietly. "Oh I see I'm the one who should be sorry" he replied. Eva turned to him shocked " Why you can't help how you look I shouldn't of said anything." Cloud pulled her into a hug "Eva I miss her too you're not the only one who loved her." Eva looked at him sadly " I know... its just so hard without her" Eva said as she pulled away from his hug and walked out the door. Eva walked down stairs and shook her sadness away. She walked into the livingroom, Vincent was sitting on the couch talking to Yuffie. Yuffie looked up and saw Eva and attacked her. She hopped on her back and grabbed her breasts. Eva blushed widely as her eyes shot open "Yuffie what are you doing?" she asked shocked. " Why can't I have tits like these hu Vinny why it is so not fair!" Yuffie whined as she squeezed them. Eva threw her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan. Vincent couldn't help but laugh at the scene that was playing out before him. "OHHHH you're horrible... Yuffie please get off of me!" Eva half breathed half moaned. Vincent hated to end such a funny event but he could tell that Eva was being tortured so he picked Yuffie up by the collar and sat her on the couch. " Hmph no fair when I get enough gill I'm having surgery!" Yuffie whined. Vincent and Eva Looked at each other and busted out laughing. "WHAT!" Yuffie wined. Eva looked at Vincent and smiled " Thank you" she said cheerfully. She turned and walked to the kitchen " You want anything while I'm in here?" she asked them both. " No" they said in unison. Eva leaned on the counter put a hand on her chest and gasped for air catching her breath. " You ok?.." Vincent asked. She smiled and turned around to look at him " You changed your question". He smiled and nodded " It would seem so". Eva leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. " Does that answer your question?" she said as she smiled and walked away. Vincent put a hand on his cheek and blushed his feelings for her were defiantly getting stronger.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Six

" Eva... Eva...Eva wake up Eva" a deep cold voice whispered from the shadows. Eva slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She sat up straight eyes wide with fright " Whe.. Where am I?..." she asked slowly "With me and thats the only thing that should matter." replied the same cold voice. " Who is me" Eva asked frightened. " Your lover of course." Replied the voice. "And who exactly would that be?" Eva asked getting frustrated. " Eva my love who else could I be" said Sephiroth as he walked out of the shadows. " I know you enjoyed what we did I could hear it in your voice" He said as he walked over to her and stroked her cheek. Evas eyes drifted shut. He leaned in and kissed her "Are you ready?" he asked her quietly. " Ready... ready for what?" She asked in a whisper. " This" he groaned as she felt him thrust into her. Evas eyes shot open as she woke from another nightmare. She laid there for a while until she decided she could not go back to sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. Vincent eying her the entire time. She stood and walked to the door. " And where do you think you're gong?" Vincent questioned. " Downstairs to get a drink why is that against the rules or something?" She asked playfully. " No I just wanted to know" he replied flatly. She went downstairs and rummaged through the cabinets until she found some coffee. She grabbed a mug and put on the coffee. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Who..." her voice trailed off as Vincent answered " Its just me" as he started to rub her shoulders. " You have no idea how good that feels!"she moaned. He leaned down to her ear she could feel his breath on her skin " Good!". She turned to look at him and he locked her lips in a passionate kiss. Eva gasped allowing his tongue to skate past her lips. He moved his hands down her shoulders taking her pajama straps with them. Eva arched her back and moaned pushing her hips against his. Vincent planted soft kisses on her neck making her moan more. She shuddered and panted as he licked her collar bone and nipped at the nape of her neck. Dragging her earlobe through his teeth he grabbed her chest and massaged. Eva was losing control it was like he knew just where to touch her. He must have known all of her weaknesses. He pressed on grinding into her hips. Eva allowed herself to float away and closed her eyes. " Vincent..." she moaned. " Hn.." he replied. She gasped as he nibbled on her ear "I ...I think I love you" she groaned. He smiled and ground harder. " More!" She moaned as she pulled closer to him and kissed him. As she commanded he ground harder making her whimper. She was panting in his ear he could smell her breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her smell. She smelt so good he had to have her no he needed her. "Eva" he breathed in her ear " Yes" She panted. " I want you" he breathed as he kissed her neck. "I want you too" She whimpered in his ear . They were interrupted by the sound of someone coming downstairs. Vincent jumped back and Eva turned around quickly to catch her breath. Barrett walked to the kitchen door " What in da name of hell are you doing down here at dis time of night?" he asked. The coffee maker beeped and Eva piped up " Making coffee.". "In da freggin dark what da hell wrong wit chu people?" Eva couldn't think of a good lie to tell. "I hit the light switch when I came in and I couldn't find it...it was an accident." Vincent replied. "Uh Hu" Barrett replied doubtingly as he bit his tongue. " What da hell eva I'm going back to bed see you two in da morning when normal freggin people make coffee... and you best behave!" He mumbled something that Eva nor Vincent could quite catch as he walked back up stairs to his room. Eva looked at Vincent and they busted out laughing. He walked over to Eva kissed her again and walked off. Eva sat at the table with her mug of coffee to stunned to drink it. "Oh my god I can't believe what just happened!" She thought out loud . Then to herself she thought of how much she really wanted him. She left her mug of untouched coffee and walked back upstairs. She entered her room surprised to find Vincent sitting in a chair close to her bed . " Vincent!" she gasped. He cocked an eyebrow " I have the night shift remember" he said flatly. " Um oh yea oops I forgot sorry." She said quietly feeling stupid. She laid down and tried to go to sleep but failed he was too close to her. Vincent got out of his chair and walked over to her. He kissed her neck and whispered "Sweet dreams." and walked back to his chair. " DAMNIT VINCENT NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OFF AND DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Eva screamed in her head. She sat up and looked at him. He looked at her questioningly " What". " I can't sleep" She replied softly. " Well I can tire you out if thats what you want." He said lustfully and smiled at her. " N..No I don't think that will be necessary thank you" she stammered. Vincent chuckled at her she was acting like a child with a crush. She turned over and drifted to sleep. Vincent looked at her wishing but not willing to touch her. He loved her too much he just wasn't sure how to tell her just yet.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Seven

"Don't deify me girl! You will come to me and you will do as I command!" Hissed a harsh voice followed by s deep horrid laugh. Two mako blue eyes appeared in the corner as his silhouette became visible. Eva had, had just about enough of him. She sat up and glared at him as he glided towards her. " Don't you dare touch me you sick- son -of -a- bitch!" She yelled at him. Before she knew what was happening he was on top of her taking her and all she could do was scream. She frantically looked around for Vincent but to no avail. As pleasure slowly took over pain she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him. " Eva!...Eva!...Eva!...EVA!" Evas eyes slowly opened as he began to shake her roughly " Eva please wake up!". " Wha..What?" She questioned as she tried to focus and shake off the dream. Vincent was on top if her shaking her terror written all over his face. " What Vincent ...where were you he was here and he..." her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her cheek. Vincent wiped it away and pulled her forward into a hug. " You started screaming again.. It was just a dream I promise you'll be alright I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Its ok" He whispered in her ear Eva pulled in closer to him "Vincent... I need you..." She said as she ran her hands over his chest. "Make it go away...all of it...please...Vincent please." looking into her eyes he grabbed her shoulders he asked. "Are you sure?" "Yes." She answered without hesitation. He laid her down and ran his hands over the curve of her hips. Eva groaned and arched her back bringing her hips to his groin. She reached up and began tugging on the buckles of his cloak, she was losing her mind and if he didn't do something soon dammit she would do it for him. She was so caught up in thinking that she had not realized that he had already taken off all her clothes and was kissing and nipping her chest and neck. She wanted his clothes off NOW! She pushed him off of her earning a confused look. His look soon went to lust as his gaze ate up every ounce of her beautiful naked body. Need ripped through his body making his cock ache. She removed his shirt after a while of confused fumbling over the buckles that made him chuckle. Eva sat in awe of the beautiful man before her every muscle of his chest was perfectly chiseled. She ran her hands over each and kissed each moving lower until she reached the buttons of his pants. She started to undo them but he put a hand on hers and stopped her " Not just yet, for now its just about you." He whispered kindly. He laid her back down and cupped her breasts and massaged them. Vincent leaned forward and kissed her passionately sending fire through her body heating every ounce of her. He grabbed her foot and kissed her ankle and nipped along her inner leg until he reached her hot sex. Her breath came in gasps as he got closer and closer to her core. Eva squirmed and groaned as he flicked his tongue over her clit over and over again. Vincent was torturing her and arousing her to a fever pitch. He ran his hands over her hips and stomach. She groaned as she fisted and clawed the sheets around her. The rest of the world fell away as she rode the edge of a swiftly cresting climax. He teased her with his tongue until she gasped his name. She laid quivering in pleasure as she road her climax " Not only are you beautiful, but you taste good too" Vincent murmured as he lapped up her sweet juices and planted soft kisses along her abdomen until he reached her chest kissing and nipping at each until it was red and erect. She groaned and reached for his waist band, tugging at the buttons again begging him with her eyes "Please Vincent, I need to feel you" she moaned. He shook his head no and smiled at her lustfully. "DAMNIT HE IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH ANTICIPATION!" She screamed in her head. She whimpered as Vincent licked the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulders " your body was made to be touched" He whispered in her ear " You're so responsive, so beautiful." She whimpered again as he ran his hand slowly down her hip spread her thighs and stroked her already sensitive sex.. He slowly thrust a finger into her silken heat and teased her for a few moments before thrusting a second finger into her heat. Vincent pumped slowly in and out of her body rubbing the tip of his finger over the bundle of nerves deep within her with every outward stroke. Eva moaned and thrashed under his hold as broken words spilled from her mouth. She began to buck and meet him at every thrust moving her hips in an action that almost drove Vincent insane. He rubbed the palm of his hand against her painfully sensitive sex bringing her orgasm hard and fast. Vincent locked her lips in a passionate kiss to keep her screams from waking everyone. Her walls closed tightly around his pistoning as she road her second climax. As Vincent removed his fingers from her body she grabbed his hand and licked the fingers tasting her own juices . Eva looked into his eyes pleadingly begging him his eyes were glazed over with lust and sexual desire. Eva licked his neck and planted soft kissed down his chest and abdomen stopping to nip and kiss each of his wash board abs. All the while earning groans and low moans that rumbled in his chest. When she reached his pants, she ran her tongue over the top of the waistband and looked up at him with a sultry expression on her face. Vincent studied her as she undid the buttons, looking up every once and a while to see if he would stop her. He brought her mouth to his and kissed her again as she removed his pants. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her hips and yanked her closer to his throbbing cock. He looked at her lustfully and smiled " I like you this way" he said in a low growl. " What way?" Eva whimpered " Naked and moaning for me, begging for me." he replied lustfully. She moaned again and bit her lower lip " Oh" she whimpered. He thrust into slowly letting her feel every delicious inch as he impaled her filling her completely. Vincent groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. It had been so long since he had been with a woman it was almost painful. "Yes" Eva hissed out as she threw her head back and moaned due to the intense pleasure. Never in her life had a man filled her completely not even Sephiroth though he was the only other man that had ever touched her. Sephiroth had been able to bring her to an orgasm many times oh no she wasn't frigid at all, but he never quite filled her and gave her such exquisite pleasure as Vincent. Pleasure swept through her body as she closed her eyes and her eyelashes swept over her passion rosy cheeks. Vincent removed himself almost completely and thrust deeper into her groaning again and slowly began pumping in and out of her feeling her silken muscles contract and loosen around his shaft. She whimpered and moaned as he set the pace. "You're so hot and tight. Like silk. Silk and honey." he groaned as he nipped at her neck. Eva met him at every thrust and she could feel her climax tingle through out her body. He thrust dragging his head over her g-spot with every outward thrust. Eva felt her blooming orgasm catch, hold, and then explode to brilliant life. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and screamed his name as she climaxed around his pistoning cock. Vincent was damn sure her cry woke the house but he didn't care he leaned down and kissed her allowing her to ride her climax, but he was far from finished with her. As soon as her waves of pleasure ceased and her breathing returned to some what normal he began thrusting harder and faster making her climax falter, stutter, then flare to brilliant life once more but not willing to stop to let her enjoy it he sealed her lips with his to stop her screams as he thrust harder and deeper. Eva counted the orgasms going off like fireworks in her head 1,2,3,4,5,6! ' Fuck he's good' She screamed in her head. She felt his cock jump deep within her and his body tense against hers. Eva watched as he threw his head back groaning her name emptying himself into her sex. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen or heard. Vincent collapsed on top of her breathing heavily and kissed her slowly as if he was savoring her taste. He broke the kiss and smiled at her softly and pulled her closer to him as they both drifted to sleep.

To Be Continued...

**PLEASE R&R THANKYOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Crimson and Blood

Story: Fan Fiction Multiple Chapters

Rating: M

Rated M For: Strong language, violence, and eventually explicit sexual content (hehehe...)

Paring: VincentXEva

Theme: Romance/Action

Summary: Sephiroth broke her heart and killed her sister, so she helped defeat him. But now he's back and wants her to leave an heir in the world. Claming she will always be his Can her friends keep her safe and will one fight for her out of love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I write these fics just for fun^^

Chapter 8

Eva woke to crimson eyes staring into hers. "Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Vincent said in a soft voice. She smiled back at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled her forward and kissed her on the forehead. Eva rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. She stood and went into the bathroom. Vincent admired her back beautiful and sleek. He took the time to indulge in her curves. His eyes drifted from the soft curve of her shoulders down her round hip to the soft dip in her back over the swell of her ferm ass and down her long slender delicious legs. Her hair shone in the sunlight the color of harsh ebony and her skin glowed like soft ivory. Vincent licked his lips he could smell her from his position on the bed so sweet. He rose from the bed and followed her. Eva turned on the shower and turned around running into Vincent's finely sculpted chest. " Wha… What do you think you're doing?" she stammered he looked at her lustfully "Taking a shower with you." He stated in a deep sexlayden voice. "No you are not!" she huffed. "Oh yes I am, I've tasted you and now I want more." He leaned forward and kissed her with knee weakening passion. "And there is nothing you can do about it." He growled. "Uh…" was the only thing Eva could say. He guided her into the shower and shut the door. Eva sighed as the hot water beat over her aching body. Vincent grabbed the soap and squeezed a little in his hand rubbing it over her shoulders and working it into a relaxing lather. Eva shampooed her hair as Vincent rubbed her body soothing the aches he had caused the night before. Eva returned the favor and helped him clean himself as well. When she was finished she turned away from him. "He's so strong but it feels so good." She thought to herself. "Stop thinking" he ordered "or ill make you" she immediately turned around and looked at him shooting him a coy smile. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. Eva shuddered as he clawed her back and kissed her harder. Vincent growled deep in his chest his need to make her his again ripped through his body like lighting. He looked with animalistic hungry eyes as he threw her up against the shower wall and started to slide into her "How the hell can you still be so deliciously tight" he hissed in her ear as he slowly glided in and out of her. "fa…. Faster" she begged "please don't torture me like this Faster FASTER!" she yelled as she pushed down on him so that he was completely sheathed by her silken walls. He growled and thrust faster into her body placing her under the water so that it beat down on her skin and gleamed. He leaned forward and licked the water droplets off of her pert nipples. Eva purred and clawed at his back causing him to release a deep sexual growl from his throat. Eva's moans and screams echoed throughout the bathroom as Vincent bit down on her neck roughly causing her climax to explode and render her senseless. Vincent followed only a few moments later with a loud shout. He groaned as he emptied himself into her silken heat. They clinged to each other for a while breathing heavily. Eva suddenly dropped to her knees and licked the tip of Vincent's flared silken head. Vincent's breath caught as she slowly took him into her mouth relaxing her throat to completely take him in. Eva rocked back on her heels and bobbed back and forth slowly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Eva" Vincent moaned as he dug his nails into her shoulders making her shudder and moan around his length. It took every ounce of Vincent's control to not thrust into her mouth to stop his slow demise. Slowly Vincent gave into her will and his head fell back against the wall and his eyes closed. Deep sexual moans emerged from him as Eva skillfully ran her tongue up and down his shaft. Eva enjoyed the feeling of him in her mouth and the control she had over him. Her heart welled with pride knowing that this man, no this god was hers and hers alone. Vincent groaned as he released into her mouth. Eva swallowed and kissed her way up his body. The water now running an icy cold. She kissed him one last passionate time before leaving the shower. She shot him a sly look over her shoulder as she walked away. Vincent sighed and leaned back against the wall catching his breath he smiled and thought to himself 'mine, she's all mine.' He walked out of the bathroom grabbing a towel drying his hair he looked up only to have a towel hit him square in the face and hear the sound of his lover laughing. Eva giggled the look on Vincent's face was a mix of sock and playfulness it suited him very well she thought. "What was that for?" he asked with a smile on his face. She smiled and shrugged "I don't know" the both laughed and got dressed sharing one last kiss before they went down stairs. Tifa was behind the bar drying dishes and Cloud was at the table reading. Tifa turned around and looked at them with a questioning look on her face "Well good afternoon you two, I guess you too enjoyed each other's company last night huh?" She smiled at them. "Finally" cloud scoffed "I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever goanna get out of that bed". They both blushed as Eva leaned against his chest. "Well new developments came to light that just had to be acted upon." She smiled at cloud playfully as ha raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you screaming Vincent about thirty times last night was just some kind of development not you two fucking like rabbits?". "Uh..." the two said in unison. Cloud chuckled. "Well it's about damn time." The two looked at Cloud confused. Tifa walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well…" Tifa began "We figured you two would hook up eventually, I mean you are perfect for each other." Cloud finished. Eva smiled and pecked Vincent on the cheek. "Well it looks like we have our friend's blessings" Vincent smiled at his lover and kissed her passionately. Tifa cooed and smiled "Too cute" Eva giggled "well blessing or not the rest of the house has to sleep so try not to be so loud." Cloud stated flatly. Tifa nodded her head in agreement "we had to try to explain to Denzel and Marline why Eva was yelling" Eva looked at her feet and giggled joking with Tifa "Sorry mom." Tifa crossed her arms and laughed. An awkward silence fell over the group; Eva shifted in her place and adjusted her skirt. "I've got a delivery for you" Cloud broke through. Eva looked at him and smiled "Where?" She asked. "Wutai." Eva looked at him confused "What could I possibly deliver to Wutai" Cloud smiled "It's time for Yuffie to go home." Eva chuckled. Eva and Vincent left with Yuffie in tow for Wutai within the hour. They returned her to her father with a lot of fussing and fighting on her part. The trip took three days and by the time the two had made it home Eva was completely exhausted and ready for sleep. She walked into her room changed her clothes and crawled into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Vincent silently stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her falling asleep with no problem.

Hours later

Sephiroth stood at the end of the bed and looked at the two of them with wide hurt eyes. He knew why it hurt to see her with another man but no one would believe him he would just have to show her. It hurt him to know that someone had touched her, felt her, taken her, and had given her pleasure. 'She belongs to me' he thought vengefully 'How dare he touch her' rage now glistened in his eyes. Sephiroth pulled his sword from its sheath and walked to Vincent putting the blade to his throat. 'How easy it would be to end his pitiful life' he thought smiling an evil smile. Both Vincent and Eva woke with a start. Eva stifled a scream while Vincent laid silent still looking at Sephiroth with rage and hate. "Don't you dare touch her you bastard" he hissed out "She belongs to me, give her to me. NOW!" Sephiroth growled. Vincent glared at him and nearly yelled "Not a chance in hell!" All the while Eva stared at them wide eyed at the both of them. "I'll go" she cried "Just please don't hurt him!" she begged "Eva no I won't let him have you!" Vincent cried. Eva sighed "I'm so sorry Vincent but I have to." She sobbed as she walked over to him tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Sephiroth "You have what you want leave him alone please" she begged. Sephiroth pulled her closer as she continued to sob and held her "Finally you are back in my arms where you belong." An evil triumphant smile spread across his face as he looked from her to Vincent. "You will always be mine." He purred. A horrid laugh erupted from the silver haired general as he jumped out of the window with Eva in his arms. Vincent bolted from the bed and got dressed before jumping out the window after them.


End file.
